Picture
by JamieLynn Malfoy-Potter
Summary: SongFic based on Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow, HouseCam


Picture

Song By: Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow

Story By:

Gregory House left, with him he brought a bag with some clothes and a single picture in a frame, to get over his feud he called the hookers, like he did every time after a breakup.

_Living my life in the slow hill, different girl every night at the hotel,_

He of course hadn't left the hotel room, he had the blinds closed, and he was sulking. He popped more pills than he ever remembered taking before. He his vicoden and his scotch were just fine.

_I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days, been fueling up on cocaine and whisky_

Yes he was an ass, a big stupid ass, that's all he ever did, was criticize, and she hated that.

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me, lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways,_

House picked up the single picture he had packed and put it in his bag; stupid hookers always asked who she was. As an afterthought he looked down at the picture one last time before he knew what was happening his barrage of tears broke the barrier. He did the last thing he ever wanted to do, but did, he called another hooker.

_I put your picture away sat down and cried today, I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her, I put your picture away sat down and cried today, I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her. _

Cameron remembered seeing House last night; she talked to him, as he was trying to evade Wilson yet. All eyes were on Cameron as she walked out, she didn't say hello, she knew something was wrong, she just couldn't tell what.

_I caught you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell, but their halfhearted smiles tell me something just ain't right, _

She could only wish that he'd call, do anything, leave a nasty message, she went out and bought a large bottle of red wine, the last time he talked to her was the night of their fight. About how she's too emotional, and he's an ass.

_I've been waiting on you for a long time, fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine, I ain't heard from you in three damn nights, _

Cameron looked to their…their the word struck pain, House was sitting behind her on the edge of a rock, she was standing in front of him, they loved that picture, she looked to House's side of the bed, his was gone. With difficult she took the picture off of her nightstand and put it in the last place she'd look, in his sock drawer. She didn't want to be fighting with House, she was lonely, so she did the last thing she wanted to do, she called Chase.

_I put your picture away, I wonder where you been, I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him, I put your picture away, I wonder where you been, I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him, _

Cameron was at the supermarket, searching for some wine, House was in the same isle looking for another bottle of scotch, and Wilson was standing next to House shooting both of them sad looks.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend,_

"Hey," was the only response Wilson was able to get out of the two, they worked together, but they were effectively evading each other.

_It was the same old same how have you been _

Both were in a constant depression.

_Since you been gone my world has been dark and gray._

Just seeing Cameron at the supermarket reminded him of all the times the two came to that very same place to search for food, so they could cook together, they loved cooking together.

_You reminded me of brighter days_

Seeing him made you hope, but only hope he'd come home, tonight was Christmas; she got ready to go to the Christmas service at church, it would have been their first Christmas together.

_I hoped you were coming home to stay; I was headed to church, _

House grabbed his car keys and drove to the nearest bar.

_I was off to drink you away,_

Neither of their thoughts were far from each other, Cameron and House didn't talk to each other at work, and both were in a constant daze deep in thought.

_I thought about you for a long time, can't seem to get you off my mind, _

Cameron came home from church and poured herself a glass of wine, she was rummaging through her things, she was out of socks. House was digging in his bag looking for another pair of pants, his were wet, he'd jumped in the pool with his clothes on, he was drunk.

_I can't understand why we're living life this way,_

As House rummaged through his bag, his hand nicked a hard edge, he out of instinct pulled out the picture…_I've changed_, over the days he'd been gone he had changed. House pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number; it rang four times and went to the answering machine. "Ali, I miss you," was all he said and hung up.

_I found your picture today, I swear I've changed my ways; I just called to say I want you to come back home, _

As Cameron rummaged through her significant other's dresser for a pair of socks her eyes caught the picture she had placed there she picked it up and stared, it really was a wonderful picture, true she was still emotional…but she'd try. "Ali, I miss you," she heard House's voice say to the answering machine, she went to pick it up, but he had already hung up. Cameron reached for the phone and dialed House's number. He answered. "Come home," she said softly.

_I found you picture today, I swear I've changed my ways; I just called to say I want you to come back home, _

"I love you Ali," House said back, it was the first time he'd ever said something with so much emotion.

"Please come back Greg," Said Cameron.

_I just called to say I love you, come back home_

A/N: yes a cheesy romance, but it's my favorite song and I thought Cameron and House fit it easily hope you all liked it…please review it makes me feel good and ya never know I might want to write another if it was any good.


End file.
